


Hide Away

by bootlace



Series: Linked Universe [3]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Witch Legend, based on art, go follow her on insta and tumblr!!!, this is a gift for frost (anxiousartist0)!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootlace/pseuds/bootlace
Summary: In the end, he didn’t really think about it. His body acted on instinct. He only knew that he had to save Hyrule and there was no time to get to him, no time to reach for another weapon. The only things he had in his hands were his sword, useless, and his staff.A flash of blue light and suddenly his staff didn’t look like a stick anymore.Another flash and a spell was shooting across the clearing at lightning speed.And suddenly, there wasn’t a moblin standing in front of Hyrule anymore. Instead, an angry looking red bunny sat at his feet.
Relationships: Hyrule & Legend (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009473
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Hide Away

**Author's Note:**

> hi frost, i love you. here's some witch legend with bonus lore and bonus angst. i hope you like it!!
> 
> for people who aren't frost:  
> this is the art that inspired this piece: https://www.instagram.com/p/CC60W3XgBzT/  
> now go follow frost on insta she's fantastic

Link had been five when he first put on the hat. He had looked into the mirror at his uncle’s house and it had felt  _ right _ . When his uncle had seen him a few minutes later, he had sighed, picked up his nephew, and took him to the home of a witch on the edge of the village. And from there, Link had learned. He didn’t just learn magic; he learned how to hide. How to bury his large wide brimmed witch hat at the bottom of his bag, how to enchant his magic staff to just look like a normal stick. Witchcraft wasn’t  _ illegal _ in Hyrule, but people didn’t necessarily take too kindly to it, and Link doubted they would be too happy to find out that their hero was a witch.

A couple people had found out over the years. Zelda found out when they met. He’d had to use his magic to save her from the castle. She didn’t comment on it at the time, but he knew that she’d seen. Later, when they finally got the chance to talk about it, she told him that she saw nothing wrong with it. If magic items were used by heroes all the time, why not witchcraft? She’d told him she would stand behind him if he told everyone, but Link knew that a princess cannot change the minds of her people with just a few words.

Ravio knew too. He was bound to find out at some point, considering the amount of times he went into Link’s house unannounced. Sure enough, one day he had walked in the front door as Link had been practicing, and his secret came out again. Ravio hadn’t seemed phased at all, talking as if he hadn’t just walked in on his friend doing something taboo. But when Link had questioned him, he just seemed confused. Turns out, witchcraft wasn’t looked down on in Lorule. It was just another fact of life. Link had never wished to live in Lorule more.

Then he met eight other heroes and Link became Legend. It was easy to keep doing what he’d always done: bury his witch hat at the bottom of his bag and pretend his staff was just a stick to help him walk. The kingdom of Hyrule had changed over the years, but he doubted that the hate people had for witchcraft just sprung up in his time, and hate like that was not forgotten easily, even in the centuries leading up to Hyrule’s time. So he tucked the signs of his witchcraft away and pretended.

But secrets can’t be kept forever.

It was a normal day. They were walking through one of the group’s Hyrules, Legend didn’t quite remember whose, maybe Twilight’s. Legend was walking next to Hyrule, letting him do most of the talking. The sun had just started to go down. It was still light enough to see and they probably had another hour before they would have to stop for the night. The whole world seemed to be bathed in a light golden glow. Even Legend had to admit it was beautiful. But, like any calm moment in the group of heroes, it had to be interrupted.

“Look out!” someone near the front of the group called. Legend only had a second to turn around and block a bokoblin’s club before it hit him. The resounding  _ thunk _ as his sword buried into the wood of the club seemed to set the rest of the world into motion. More monsters came stomping out of the trees and soon the once peaceful clearing was filled with the sounds of battle.

Legend pulled his sword back before immediately leaping forward, hoping to catch the bokoblin by surprise. The monster was fast, but not fast enough to stop Legend from landing a cut across it’s shoulder. Not enough to kill it, but enough to see that the blood dripping from this monster was, thankfully, red. Infected monsters attacking them this late in the day when they were already dead on their feet would only spell disaster.

Legend dodge to the right, sending the club aimed for his head smacking into the ground. With one last stab of his sword, he finished it off. Only one more bokoblin was aiming for him, and Legend took that one out with a slash that cut across its stomach. Easy.

Legend glanced up from the two monster bodies in front of him as they faded into black smoke. The others seemed to be doing well enough. Time had been facing down three bokoblins and now stood in front of only one. It wouldn’t take him that long to take the last down. Twilight was near him, swiftly killing any monster that came near him. Wind, Warriors, and Sky all fought together as they worked to take care of the rest of the bokoblins. Four and Wild fought the only moblin in the clearing. Four dashed in and out of the monster’s range, landing hits where he could. Wild  _ clung to the moblin’s back _ , distracting it and hitting it with whatever rusting sword he had pulled from his slate.

A cold chill ran over Legend as he realized that  _ someone was missing _ . He counted again. Time, with Twilight standing near him. Two. Wind, Warriors and Sky. Five. Four and Wild on the moblin. Seven.

_ Where was Hyrule? _

Legend started sprinting through the battle, looking for any sign of the traveller, his sword clutched in one hand and his staff in the other, still disguised as a normal stick. He had to be around here somewhere. He had to. After what felt like centuries, Legend spotted him. He had somehow been pushed away from the rest of the group by a second moblin none of them had noticed. Now he was fighting it alone. Legend spotted something on the ground near where Hyrule stood and panic filled his body as he realized that it was his sword. Hyrule was standing, defenceless, in front of a moblin that was already raising its club to hit him.

Legend ran. He ran as fast as he could but the  _ club was already coming down he wasn’t going to make it he wasn’t going to make it he wasn’t- _

In the end, he didn’t really think about it. His body acted on instinct. He only knew that he had to save Hyrule and there was no time to get to him, no time to reach for another weapon. The only things he had in his hands were his sword, useless, and his staff.

A flash of blue light and suddenly his staff didn’t look like a stick anymore.

Another flash and a spell was shooting across the clearing at lightning speed.

And suddenly, there wasn’t a moblin standing in front of Hyrule anymore. Instead, an angry looking red bunny sat at his feet. Legend finally stopped running and realized what he’d done. The group was going to finish up the battle soon and they would see his undisguised staff. Hyrule hadn’t looked at him yet, too busy staring down at the bunny to notice.

They would hate him, surely, if they found out. There wasn’t going to be any hiding it now. As Legend turned away from Hyrule he could feel Hyrule’s eyes on his back. Well, nothing to be done for it now. He doubted they would let him stick around with them much longer. He might as well get a head start and just leave now. And with that, Legend sighed and walked into the surrounding woods.

The woods were peaceful, still bathed in the golden glow of the setting sun. As Legend walked, he dug into his bag and pulled out his witch hat. He smiled down at it. He hadn’t gotten to wear it in months. He smoothed it out as best he could and set it on his head with a grin. He had missed it. 

He had only been walking about fifteen minutes before he heard rustling behind him. He whipped around, pointing his staff at whatever just came out of the bushes. He couldn’t hide his shock as his eyes met Hyrule’s. He lowered his staff and let out a sigh.

“What are you doing?” Legend asked. He raised his eyebrows at Hyrule as he waited for an answer.

“What?” Hyrule seemed to balk at the question. “What do you mean?! What am  _ I _ doing? You  _ walked off into the woods with no explanation! _ ”

“I was just trying to make things a little easier.” Legend’s voice was calm and steady.

Hyrule looked like he was about to blow a blood vessel. Legend had never seen him so bewildered.

“ _ HOW COULD DISAPPEARING INTO THE WOODS MAKE ANYTHING EASIER _ ?!”

“Well since you found out about my magic you’d send me off anyway, so I figured I could just leave now, take some strain off all of us.”

Hyrule took a deep breath.

“Legend. If anyone had an issue with magic, don’t you think they would’ve brought it up when I started doing it?”

Legend opened his mouth to respond but stopped and then shut it again.

“Oh.” Legend looked at the ground. “I guess I… didn’t think about that.”

Hyrule sighed and then smiled at him.

“Let’s go back, okay? Everyone’s gonna be wondering where we went. Plus, then you can show off your cool hat!”

Legend let a small smile slip onto his face.

“Okay. Let’s go back.”


End file.
